


我可以看见最细小的东西

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德惊奇地发现严肃的德国处处受制，并热衷于布偶熊。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	我可以看见最细小的东西

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calvin_Jiangshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvin_Jiangshu/gifts).



> 「此文献给江述」

01

阿尔弗雷德不停地点着脚，他受不了听到各类声音与意见却必须严肃的装模作样，讨厌侧对面那个沉默得不合时宜的路德维希，还有他脸上的僵硬笑容。阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，他没有在会议记录纸上乱涂乱画的习惯，主要原因是拿着自己在复印纸上的大作到处炫耀十分掉价。阿尔弗雷德往公文包里掏了两下，底部空空如也，他实在需要几颗糖或几片薯片，只为了缓解下他因无法随心所欲地发言而憋得发酸的嘴。

俄罗斯在会议中场休息时随口提了句今天美国真够反常，然后美国立马干笑两声，拍了拍手，瞪直双眼回对方：不关你的事！

阿尔弗雷德发笑，不由吹了声口哨，周围起码有十个国家的眼神移到他身上，大多惊愕、眉头紧皱，其中一个有些慌张，那是意大利的视线。阿尔弗雷德正想咧出一个尴尬的笑容敷衍应付这一局面，但他刚像示意投降一样把手举到耳边时，意大利的手强硬地挤进阿尔弗雷德的手掌，用力一扯将他从座椅上拉起来。阿尔弗雷德明白，他又搞砸了。

02  
如果要让美国选有某个时刻让他完全崩溃，他只会撇撇嘴，大喊英雄无敌英雄无坚不摧！所以当美国一睁眼发现自己身边躺了个只穿了内裤的意大利时，他的崩溃和无坚不摧相互搏斗，意大利的手臂完全贴住自己的，美国顿感一阵窒息，他僵硬地把身体抽离那个热源，连滚带爬地下了床。

等阿尔弗雷德发现自己“是”德国时，他已把这个男人的身体探索个遍，包括德国锻炼膨胀后的腹肌、胸肌，以及“自己”的阴茎。最恐怖的是美国一要大叫，他的喉咙首先蹦出一声咳痰声，美国对着洗手池忍不住呕吐的欲望。他偏执地认为这便是宿醉后的正常世界，即所有的秩序和正常都在倾斜，以致一切事物都变得混乱和畸形起来！正是如此、必然这样！

但宿醉后唯一留给他的是腹痛，仿佛胃上顶了具重物，压得他的整个腹部都在被重力扯着下坠，同时伴有针刺，阿尔弗雷德委屈地哼出声。阿尔弗雷德才能拖着步子向卧室前行，在针刺痛感产生期间意大利已然醒来。

他熟练地搬出两个杯子，一个灌满酸奶一个倒上一半的咖啡。阿尔弗雷德根本没力气同他争论咖啡和胃痛的辩题，他只感觉从地上伸出两条皮带在他腰上栓住，将他往地上带。阿尔弗雷德只好蹭到桌面去拿马克杯，意大利盯住他，问他：“你不是德国？”阿尔弗雷德没有空余的嘴能回答，耸耸肩。

“那你是怎么回事。”阿尔弗雷德头一遭对意大利有些忌惮起来，他对法术的全部了解都来自于影视作品里耗费上亿的特效与英国送的那头看不见的独角兽。阿尔弗雷德给不出任何答案，他想责怪到某人身上，但是没有，好吧没有人可以责怪。

他断断续续地说：“我不知道。或许、只是或许，这件事马上就正常起来。一下子，就像电路连接时‘啪’地一瞬间，灯打开了网连通了。你懂我意思吧，就是这样，很多事情就是这样。”

“我明白了，美国，可能这很困难，但你得扮演德国。”

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉盯了意大利几秒，他积了满肚子的怨念和剧幕台词以显示自己超级英雄的实力，只是意大利没有留给他任何发挥空间。阿尔弗雷德大喊当然、他当然得扮演德国，但是如果这一场角色扮演的过程中必须让他放弃汉堡和芝士的话，他不得不提出拒绝。

“……可是，意大利，”美国勉强把酸奶吞进去，“你平时也要求德国不做什么或做什么吗？”

“什么？”

“你知道在我们眼里可不是这样，我们一直赌的是德国、是他老命令你。”美国忍不住笑，“我们一向以为你是被胁迫的那个弱者！哦我的意思是我们一直在考虑要不要多帮你几把，但事实往往抱有一定的偏差，对吧。”

意大利瞪大眼睛摇摇头，转身抓过烤好的面包放进盘内：“别这么讲话，我听不明白。不过我的语气真的特别强硬？”

美国点点头，意大利跟着照做，美国不由嗓子发痒：德国和意大利到底在搞些什么鬼，怎么总在这种话题上变成傻蛋？

03  
阿尔弗雷德跺着脚在寒风中跑到车里去时，一眼扫到了车上挂的那只小玩偶熊。

他稍稍回身看了眼躺在后排座椅上的公文包，意大利的和德国的，品牌花纹按某种规律压在包上，旁侧挂了只小熊挂坠。早上阿尔弗雷德拿包时才第一次注意到原来两个人的公文包几乎一模一样，然后意大利制止了他的大喊大叫，并告诉他淡绿色的那只是德国的，挂橙色小熊的包是他的。

阿尔弗雷德又以不可置信的眼神盯着头顶前方的玩偶熊几秒，他打开车窗点了根烟，等意大利终于进车时问他：“你很喜欢玩偶熊？”说着用噘嘴指示下前方。

结果阿尔弗雷德自认为一次了解同事的机会变了质，意大利的神情显得狡猾、笑容里带有并不友好的意味：“这是德国的车。”

“上帝。”美国把背死死贴住靠背，车外的冷空气与冲他脸上扫的暖气争斗，他轻快地拍了把对方的肩，手指到后座：“那是德国买的？德国挂的？你的也是？”

意大利也学阿尔弗雷德把脊背和座椅黏得紧紧的，他吹了声口哨，目光只往前走、绝不分神，而车前的景色只有定时修缮的木围栏、在低温寒风中压得极低的硬挺的草和空无一人的路面。美国转过头吸了口烟，他突然失去了一半与意大利增进了解的兴致，阿尔弗雷德稍侧身拉开距离，把烟圈吐到风里去。

“你知道，我之前很想看德国做美国式表情。”

“你想看多少都可以。”美国转过头对他笑得露齿，他莫名能分辨出来德国的鼻根比他的更高，以致笑起来有些别扭，阿尔弗雷德用手指揉揉脸，被烟呛得咳嗽两下，“只要你放任我不演德国，做什么表情都好商量。”

意大利耸肩：你不是他。美国告诉他这根本一点不影响，反正我现在长得是德国。

“如果不是他，那做什么表情都没意义了。”意大利发动汽车，他幼稚地向上吹了把自己的刘海，美国的脸和嘴唇被寒冷刮得干燥发痛。

“拜托，”美国将烟头捻灭丢到车载烟灰缸里去，“不要在生活的每一刻都做哲学家，好吗？这样日子是没法过的。”烟灰缸有丙烯颜料涂过的痕迹，一个靠色彩光影变得立体的红心涂在最显眼的地方，烟头反复在上头碾压，将某些色彩染得变色、甚至泛出焦棕，像是一个伤痕斑驳、脂肪变性的心脏。

04  
中国、英国、法国和加拿大等不下于五个国家都宣称，美国在拜托别人帮忙拿笔和传递文件时说了两次“请”，此为亲眼所见、绝无虚假可能。美国开会期间腰背挺直，毫无平日懒散趴倒在桌面的不规不矩。

更重要的是美国放弃了边享受可乐和炸鸡的高热量边审阅文件的自我，他的整个桌面上除了文件墨水钢笔，只有一杯现磨咖啡。这令已有五年工作经验的华特助理大吃一惊，他立即向上级汇报，于是路德维希接起电话，话筒另端响起一阵嘈杂，所有的声音都在问他：你没事吧？！

路德维希回答对方，没事——对，很好！我只是今天很想吃牛排，而牛排不能手抓着吃。

路德维希并不打算当绝对的善人，他把美国带来的会议报告扫了一遍，结果是毫无收获。可他不能在对方的文件上乱涂乱画，只好靠咖啡因维持自己疲劳的精神。

自一大早在床铺上没有拍到费里西安诺的大腿开始，路德维希便已经给今日的心情定下基调，而更超乎意料的是自己柔软的肚子。当路德维希在镜子里看清对面那个“完全的”美国时，除了痛苦地反复搓揉自己的脸，他还不清楚应该如何反应。

他想给意大利打通电话，可是一想到美国和那小子睡在同一张床上，路德维希忍不住赌气起来，点燃怒火的几点中最无法忍受的是意大利什么也没发现。而他很可能如此。

路德维希和费里西安诺相处中的矛盾数不胜数，于是路德维希抱着某种心情，故意不给意大利通电话，这种情绪与彩票店中每一个填完号码的人的心情完全类似，他给自己备好早餐、挑好西服，努力将头发梳得服帖。

只是他在即将出门时喊了声意大利的名字，他说：“意大利帮我拿下我的公文包。”路德维希停在鞋架处，浑身被绑住了一样充满了不舒适，连带一切都不舒适起来，包括阿尔弗雷德那双鞋尖蹭了几条灰的皮鞋。

05  
意大利给德国开了一沓愿望清单，其中一条包括想见识一回美国化的德国。

战时基尔伯特为此取笑了好久路德维希，他们入侵美军军营、他们被抓个现行、他们一个及时找到藏身之处（基尔伯特）一个被迫假扮美国大军（另一个）。基尔伯特只有几次，能保证自己的笑声可以不影响叙述这件事的完整性，费里西安诺被迫听了这一片段上十次，于是期待值像攀登一样越来越高，不过期待值碎裂时摔下悬崖的只会是路德维希。

路德维希大声控诉：“啤酒节时你不看过吗！你还拍了照片、趁我没注意的时候。”意大利瘪着嘴说，那不算。当时费里西安诺的脑子也被酒精灌得无法分辨眼前出现的三个德国哪个才是可以扑上去的实物，只有摇晃的镜头勉强捕捉下在一片混乱里标签模糊的德国。德国不再严肃、计较细节紧皱眉头、纠正费里西安诺的德语发音，反而大笑，玩累了半靠倒在意大利身上，在下一秒即刻昏睡过去和幼稚地玩弄意大利的手指间徘徊。

不过见识德国故意做出的美国范是另一回事，其实不一定是学美国，任何别的国家也行。意大利自认把自己的想法表达得十分充分，因为当他知晓日本向德国学做蛋糕时他大声喊：“我也要看德国教人做蛋糕的模样！”

德国呵住他，意大利直直回盯过去，费里西安诺的视线在德国的身形外画线，以期塑造出一个认真讲解蛋糕流程的德国的形象，并将此牢记于脑内。意大利只是大胆地认为，德国绝不单调、扁平，相反他身上蕴藏着连本人甚至也毫不知情的故事和色彩，而工具书的理论和外界评价给了德国过多的框架，只有某些时刻德国才会不羞于展示完全的自己，那个想象力丰富、既害羞又大胆的德国。

意大利擅自把这样极少出现在白日的德国归为自己的所有物，他期待全部的德国暴露。

06  
意大利边倚在车旁啃现烤饼干边等阿尔弗雷德，德国的头发凌乱、睡眼惺忪，像整个人连带昂贵的西装一齐掉入水里，糟糕透顶。意大利下意识把饼干收起来，胡乱咀嚼几下，拍拍手把碎屑搓进草坪里去。德国看起来像外科医生一样疲惫不堪，意大利心里抱怨路德维希还没回到这身躯里去，德国拉开副驾驶车门时抬眼望了他一眼，费里西安诺一惊。

“呃，”费里西安诺谨慎地开口，“你今天怎么样？下午我看你跟德国碰面了。你能看懂德语吗？”意大利莫名紧张起来，方才德国的眼睛里似乎有熟悉的眼神，在过度热情地诉说自己的痛苦和满足。

意大利害怕自己看走了眼，把阿尔弗雷德错当成一瞬间的路德维希，那太挫败了，这将是费里西安诺本世纪的最大失误。他难过起来，死死捏住方向盘，准备借黑夜里的路灯与车灯消解焦虑，意大利瞥见顶上的小熊玩偶一晃一晃，连着他的情绪也一晃一晃，眼泪在眼眶中摇晃。

“我说过，你的手简直像飞镖、是刀刃。”扣好安全带的德国说，他整个人无力地靠在座椅上，像失去了骨头，头偏向意大利。德国的形象和软弱画上等号，意大利的视线死死向前看，他能感觉到路德维希的软弱正被分解成微粒，不断朝意大利扩散，把意大利包围。

意大利紧皱眉头：“我也说过，那你的手是坦克。”意大利瞥对方一眼，德国望着他笑，然后费里西安诺笑出声，小心翼翼地踩住油门。

“我和阿尔弗雷德一起碰到了中国，中国说明天是双十一，四个一、每个一都表明了单身的状态。他庆祝‘我’，说美国赶在节日之前体验了一把非单身的快感。中国说他立马分辨出来，靠‘气场’。

“你知道，”德国捏了把鼻头，“美国说他盯住我的会议报告发愣，实际上他对德语一窍不通，一个单词也看不懂。于是他睡了过去，我则忍受不了美国那边上司接连不断的电话，干脆躺在沙发上睡了。因为那群美国佬致电的全部理由只是想确定一下我中午是不是真的没有喝可乐。”

07  
德国刚认识意大利时，前者发现后者笑开心了会下意识打旁边的人的背或手臂，而德国总是被迫充当那个“旁边人”。意大利的手大而瘦长，五指和掌心有劲，法国形容他只有这双手像个战神。打人时他把手伸得笔直，事后往往留下一个完整的红印，被意大利那双战士的手捏过的手臂则会在一分钟后变得通红。

意大利兴致过高常连带造成德国肩背部的肿痛，他向对方抱怨，说意大利的手简直像飞镖、是刀刃。同被子作斗争的意大利听过后在床上挤挤他，拉过德国的手说德国的手是坦克。

后来意大利打人的频率降低，以至于完全失去这一习惯。他改而抓住德国的衣服，德国感到意大利在把他往那侧拉、向那边倒，德国擅自把这一拉扯当做是费里西安诺对自己不可抵抗的吸引力。

于是当意大利下了车飞快地跑向对侧，将德国拦截在车门前，用那双又大又硬又冰凉的双手拍到德国双颊上时，德国被这股新的引力带得不由自主向下沉、朝地面倒去，费里西安诺发冷的手指来回揉捏他的耳廓耳垂整个外耳，德国的眼睛鼻子嘴巴和呼吸一起蹿进意大利的围巾和脖颈。

“我意识到不对劲的时候，在心底默默呐喊了很久！美国说他不是你的那一刻我只想把自己打醒，但你明明就站在我对面。”

“那你打了吗？”德国哼出几声笑。意大利的头向后缩了缩，双手托住对方的下巴：“我断言你一定喜欢我，所以那不是你所以我没打。”

“……住嘴吧。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *标题自卡佛  
> *很散乱。给朋友写的，重要的是朋友不嫌弃（？）
> 
> 我很喜欢卡佛的这个短篇！正好也是从女人和邻居的交流中透露角色的生活全貌，而且一开始看的时候把“我”认成男性了。于是用了这个标题😆  
> 阿述生日快乐！！😚😚


End file.
